


Down the Road

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e12 Leonard Betts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: An entry I posted on my Tumblr (foxanddanasculder) for a fic challenge for October. The prompt was "Driving" and I'm so sorry this turned out so sad. Oops.





	Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge was started by stoickovic on Tumblr, so I shall give them credit.

**Day 1**

 

**Prompt: Driving**

 

Scully and Mulder each drove half of the time on their cases. They traded off, day by day. Today would have been Scully's turn to drive, but she broke the rules. It was late and she was in shock, so she insisted that Mulder drive them back to the motel. He didn't argue. He didn't know what was wrong, he hadn't been there when Leonard Betts had spoken to her, and she didn't tell him. She wasn't going to tell him, not until she was sure. She'd spent the last three and a half years not believing in the unexplainable. Why was it suddenly bothering her? Maybe because it would certain pain if she were to discover it was true. 

 

As he drove, Mulder occasionally glanced over at his partner to try and gauge her mood. Every time they passed a street lamp, the light from it would ignite her hair in a beautiful golden red. He noticed this every time they drove and it was something he kept to himself. It was a moment that he cherished in silence, something he knew he'd never want to let go of. But as he saw the hurt and fear in Scully's eyes as she turned to him, he wondered if he just might have to. 

  
Later, at the hospital, she'd tell him that she had cancer. While he would stand there and try to deny the truth, his mind would be reeling, thinking back to this moment and to all the other small moments that made him realize how much he'd miss her if she was gone. But that wasn't now. That would happen later. For now, he would just drive silently to the motel and be sure to check on her before he went to bed himself. For now, he'd try not to worry about what she wasn't telling him. She had her reasons and he was trying to be okay with that. For now, he would just drive.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback, so feel free to leave a comment if you liked it!


End file.
